Question: A blue pair of shorts costs $$4$, and a popular black watch costs $9$ times as much. How much does the black watch cost?
Explanation: The cost of the black watch is a multiple of the cost of the blue pair of shorts, so find the product. The product is $9 \times $4$ $9 \times $4 = $36$ The black watch costs $$36$.